


Candle(s)

by SML8180



Series: Holidays 2020 [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Candles, Christmas Decorations, Holidays 2020, Short, Short & Sweet, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, scented candles, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: Janus finishes decorating his room and decides to take some time to treat himself to a good book and a scented candle.
Series: Holidays 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035834
Kudos: 8





	Candle(s)

Janus was in his room, humming quietly as he set up some of his Christmas decorations. A small artificial tree with a few ornaments, some simple garlands, and the like. Soon, he pulled out the last couple of things; some candles he’d gotten some time ago, and only pulled out for this time of year.

Janus grabbed the peppermint-vanilla candle from the set, and brought it over to the small table by his chair. He enjoyed scented candles, more than he would probably admit to the other Sides, in all honesty. He set the candle on the table and grabbed the lighter from the drawer, using it to carefully light the wick he’d already trimmed from the last time he’d lit the candle. The scent of peppermint and vanilla began to fill the room as he put the lighter away and grabbed a book, moving to settle in his chair. Really, there wasn’t much better to him than settling down with a good book, with a nice scented candle burning.


End file.
